User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E128 - Game of Groans
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E128 - Game of Groans on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC128. This Episode originally aired on May 21st, 2019. Sponsored by Audible (Start your 30-day Audible trial at http://audible.com/dbcast or text DBCAST TO 500-500) and Quip (Get your first refill pack free at http://getquip.com/cast) The crew discuss behind the scenes of the latest Death Battle, then goes over the good and the bad of the phenomenon known as Game of Thrones Season 8. 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Sam Mitchell and Andrew Scott are the hosts 0.1. Q&A is on the next week... 1. Ben 10 VS GL Behind the Scenes 1.1. Andrew works for audio making and mixing on Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Wario VS King Dedede. He has just done one episode and will do one more for Season 6. 1.2. Sam has done writing S6 E11. 1.3. Ben recalls that Screwattack before joining Rooster Teeth can be full of chaos. 1.3.1. If one wants to work for a Youtube, start small then grow big when and only when comfortable. 1.4. Q&A is on the next week... so that Ben has more time to check with the editors and researchers. 1.4.1. The number one combatant against Ben Tennyson is Beast Boy. But Beast Boy only transforms into real world animals while Ben 10 transforms into crazy intergalactic aliens (and #butheyalienx) - the tension would drop once the battle drags on. 1.4.2. Danny Phantom does not have so many similarities with Ben 10 apparently except both comes from the Cartoon Network. (by Kaibaman41 @ Youtube: Dammit Ben, Danny Phantom is from Nickelodeon not Cartoon Network lol) So they go with Ben 10 VS Green Lantern, the 3rd most popular matchup. 1.4.3. Green Lantern is stupidly strong. Ben Singer did not know himself that this character is so lame. 1.4.4. He knew that DC actually suffers from having characters that are too lame. Especially when seeing Marvel can create more human and less broken characters. 1.4.5. DC characters have become better now. Characters have their unique superpowers: Green Lantern has his Green Lantern Power Ring, Aquaman has the Clear, The Flash has the Speed Force. Wonder Woman still has her godly artifacts. 1.4.6. SA crew are also glad DC is making its way to make the character more fleshy and appealing. Batman is great. Wonder Woman is nice. Shazam and Aquaman are okay. In return, Marvel is starting to fail - Scarlet Witch is too OP. 2. Community Death Battle - Cloud Strife vs Noctis Lucis Caelum 2.1. Team Cloud 2.2. Team Noctis 2.3. Screwattack's views 2.3.1. (By jasonsith: I do not mess up with the order. SA crew did.) 2.3.2. The SA crew like the reasons, despite no puns, they have figures and callout for weapons. 2.3.3. The death hax and OHKO move and invincibility thing may sound cool but Sam doubt they are just game mechanics. Reasoning is required. 2.3.4. But if the death hax just casts on the enemy and goes done immediately that's a thing. But Sam doubt the death hax works on boss characters and main characters like Cloud Strife. 2.3.5. Ben believes Cloud vs Noctis is one example of an interesting Death Battle: one has clear statistical advantage but the other has some specific counters and a trick up his/her/its sleeves given the chance. 2.3.6. Sam needs to look at how Noctis' death hax and Cloud's/Sephy's Omnislash/Supernova thing works. If the death hax takes time to cast and works, Cloud could still speed blitz kill Noctis before the haxes kick in or even get landed. 2.3.7. Ben has previously determined that Sephy does not create a supernova himself - he just drags people into a dimension where a Supernova is happening. But if he can drag people at such speed into a damage source at those face values, Ben would need to give it to Cloud. 2.3.8. Noctis has been all over the place but if Cloud can fight with dragons miles above the sky and space then it may not be anything new to Cloud. 2.3.9. Cloud Strife : Noctis Lucis Caelum - 2(+71%) : 2(+29%) 2.3.10. Cloud is not a typical ultra hero kind of thing: he has personal emotions and struggles that makes him leave the team for a while. 3. What's going on 3.1. Game of Groans 3.1.1. In the past nobody give a crap on the White Walkers and all of a sudden the kingdoms join hands. 3.1.2. The costume is cool but the reason for a change is weird. 4. Next Community Death Battle - Danny Phantom vs Jake Long 4.1. One turns into a ghost, one turns into a dragon. But Danny can turn into a dragon ghost and Jake is Long gone. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast